


Basically, ET Katy Perry

by spookbats



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, and bella not being human, best of both worlds, i love aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookbats/pseuds/spookbats
Summary: Bella is yeeted to Earth and the Cullens never met an alien before.





	1. Supergirl Yeeted

Renee and Charlie find her in Forks and Charlie reports something else to the town to hide their new kid. Renee lies and says it’s her cousin’s baby but they are taking care of her now. They name her Bella bc it’s from Renee favorite characters from the most recent book she’s reading. Charlie goes with it bc he’s too shook right now.

Bella doesn’t spend long in Forks bc her powers are growing and Renee is worried that in such a small town like Forks, she will be discovered and taken from them. Charlie doesn’t want to leave and not too sure how to raise an alien baby. He has to keep Forks in control and he knows that better. Renee goes away anyways and thinks the best way to keep Bella safe is with her.

Charlie is heartbroken but doesn’t stop it. A small town can’t contain their cute little flying baby. He gets to see Bella during the summer and is always happy to see her but worries over her growing powers. She can shoot lasers out of her eyes!!!

Bella loves the sun. It feels warm and comforting, but she never gets a sunburn. She lives with Renee all over the US. They keep moving around, town to town. Bella soon learns how to control her powers. They include Super speed, super strength, self-healing, heat vision, and flight. They leave before Bella can make too much trouble and get found out.

Bella stands her ground to stay in one school when she hits Junior high. She wants stability and to meet friends. Renee agrees and they stay a couple years in Phoenix, Arizona. However, Renee meets Phil and soon marries him. They want to go around the US again, Renee is anxious to explore and Phil got that baseball job. Bella is in her Junior year in High school and decides to go to Forks.


	2. pay f for respects for Bella's peaceful life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella's normal life in forks goes to shit because she had to go to a school with vampires!! Even her doctor is a vampire! Aka everyone got secrets.

Charlie is thrilled to see Bella. It’s been a while since he visited her. He stills has the letters and postcards Renee wrote him. Charlie knew she did it because of paranoia that people would listen in their conversation. It was mostly the spy movies she watched that made her do that. Charlie had kept them in a secret place, the washer machine room.

Bella’s life in Forks is uneventful until her first day at school. Most of the students greet her very excitedly. She’s the new kid after all. When she goes into a biology class she meets a strange boy. Edward Cullen. Does he somehow know she’s not human? He leaves abruptly. The next day she finally talks to him and her worries go away. He seemed interested like everyone else here about her sudden trip to the rainiest place ever.

Then the car crash scene happens. It happened so fast that she jumped out of the way. Even if she didn’t she would’ve been fine. The benefits of healing powers. It still would’ve hurt for a couple minutes, but Edward doesn’t know that. So, they both exposed their speed to each other. Opps.

She convinced Charlie to let her go home without a trip to the hospital. Renee has made many jokes about one of Bella’s powers is clumsiness. One time Bella tripped and made a visible dent on the road. It’s a pothole now. So, Bella is used to getting away from the hospital visits.

She panics that this ruins her last chance of being human. Charlie says that lied for her before and he will do it again.

Carlisle keeps calling about Bella’s well being and Charlie tries to convince him to let it go. Carlisle is persistent though. Charlie wanting answers and peace, “if there is one man I would trust in this town of this big of a secret, it’s Carlisle”

Bella reluctantly agrees. She had always wondered what an actual checkup would be like for her body. Charlie calls Carlisle and tells him that it’s got to be top secret. Carlisle agrees. He knows a thing or two about secrets. Charlie suggests a house call, but Carlisle wants to do X-rays and stuff. Bella is worried, but also curious. If this is the only doctor who will do a checkup then maybe it is worth it or he could freak out and ruin Charlie’s life. Carlisle tells them he will keep any secret. He is super persuasive.

Charlie and Bella go into Carlisle’s office the next day. Charlie says, “So, Bella is not my daughter,” Bella is upset at first, but he quickly explains. “I mean, she is, but not biological. She came from another world,” He points up to the ceiling. It a couple of seconds before Carlisle laughs. Not a conscious laugh, but one that comes out in surprise. Bella is wide-eyed and immediately planning an escape plan.

Carlisle apologies, “Tell me everything.”

Bella hesitates.

“I Never break my promises. I’m no stranger to supernatural creatures. Bella wants to know his secret and how it ties to Edward.

Charlie tells the story because Bella has only heard it from Renee’s point of views. She finds nothing too different from the different point of views. Renee is a better storyteller and embellishes a lot more with sound effects. Charlie is a bit dry in his delivery. “Can you show?” Carlisle gestures to Bella. A second later and Carlisle’s trash can is on fire. He quickly puts it out.

Next, the examination zone. Carlisle does his work or at least tries. Bella’s skin quickly heals. He gets some blood work done. Bella closed her eyes.“You looked a little ill, are you okay?” Carlisle asks.

“I can smell it,” Bella said.

“Really? Is it one of your powers?” Carlisle asks.

“More like a weakness,” Bella sighs.

The tests continued. Lots of “hmmm” and “oh,” come out. He does x-rays and is shook by the results.

“Your bones, it looks like it been broken and reattached multiple times,” Carlisle said in amazement.

“Yeah, oops,” Bella shrugs. Charlie speaks up.

“I have the postcards that show Bella’s growth and her powers,”

Carlisle smiles. “What is the extent of your powers?” He wants all the info he can have. Bella shrugs.

“Uh, well laser vision,” She points to her eyes, “strength, I think. One time I slammed the door so hard it broke. In two,” Bella grimace. “Umm, super smell? I don’t know if that a power or I’m unlucky. I can fly,” Bella brightens. She loves flying. “oh, the healing thing,” Bella finish the list.

She finds herself happy to finally tell someone about herself. She always had to hide it. Even though Carlisle is nice, she’s way to tell everything to him. It’s too close her fears of the hospital and people finding her out.

Bella notices more clues of the Carlisle isn’t a human idea. His cold skin, golden eyes, his smell. She has spent a lot of time making herself seem more human-like and this guy, he’s controlling himself too. The way he walks, the pace, if Bella wasn’t paying so much attention and knew from experience then she wouldn’t notice it.

Bella wants to find out about Carlisle’s deal, but not in front of Charlie. He’s already dealing with too much right now. Carlisle wants to do another appointment soon. Bella’s too curious to deny it.

“How does Saturday work? Around 3 pm?” Carlisle asked, looking down at his schedule.

“Uh, yea,” Bella said. It’s not like she has any social life here. Charlie looks serious, like cop mode serious.

“Carlisle, I want to make this clear, don’t tell anyone,” He paused after every word. Bella is warmed by Charlie’s protectiveness. Carlisle promises, but the issue lies with his lovesick mindreader son. After last night discussion with his family of “Don’t kill people” and Bella being the focal point, he’s not looking forward to the continued chaos.

The Swans go home. As they drove, Charlie talked.

“I never told anyone of your alienness,” he starts. He pats the steering wheel. “When we first found you, we didn’t know what to do. Renee fell in love with you immediately. I was too shocked to see a spaceship up close and personal,” He laughed a little.

Bella wondered what it looked like. Renee always skipped that detail. She focused on the dramatics of it all. 

“You look so cute and small. You were barely a year old. We took you in and I knew that this would change our lives,” Charlie teared up a little. “I was worried that people would find out. I spent all night moving that darn thing and hid it,” he sighed and finished the story, “Renee been talking about moving and this gave her the best reason. Forks is too small for you. You can’t hide laser eyes in this town,” Charlie chuckled. Bella smiled too.

“It was easy to blame the heat on random fires,” Bella said. Renee always had a fire extinguisher nearby. “Uhh, thanks for telling me, Dad,” she might have teared up too. Charlie not a man of many words, but when he does it means a lot. Bella hugged Charlie when they get out of the car.


End file.
